Trick or Treat and all that Jazz
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Halloween came too quick. Just a bit of fluff.


This is what happens when you OD on candy and beer and then decide that you want to write something before bed. It sounded good at the time, but you let me know what you think. Obviously, total fluff.

Happy Halloween/Blessed Samhain

There were times when I wished that I could just be a normal person. You know, the kind that would be out celebrating on a day like this. Someone who would have purchased or created a costume got some big bright pumpkins and candy. Instead I was slumped against a large oak tree right in front of my now burning car.

The whole month I had been telling myself that 'tomorrow I am going to' and then insert everything you would want to do to get ready for a Halloween celebration. I didn't get a costume, the pumpkins were all sold out by the time I remembered and I had managed to eat every last bit of Halloween candy that I had purchased.

I wasn't even out on a job tonight. I was heading towards Connie's house for her annual Halloween Party. She and Lula had been telling me for weeks about what their costumes were going to be, and how I needed to get on it. Obviously I hadn't as I was sitting here in jeans and a t-shirt that were far less clean then they were when I left my apartment only twenty minutes prior.

"Steph, you don't have to stick around." Eddie placed his hand on my shoulder and knelt down to face me. "Do you have someone that you can call?"

I shook my head. Everyone that I would call would either be at the party or not talking to me at the moment; that person would be my now EX boyfriend Joseph Morelli.

"Here, why don't you take my car." He fished keys out of his pocket and gave them to me. "I was just coming on shift and hadn't even made it to work yet."

"Eddie, I can't take your car." I held the keys back out to him. "You know I will probably just end up blowing it up or something."

"Stephanie…take the damned car." He kissed my head, stood and walked away.

Sighing I looked back to where Eddie had parked his car. It was a small dark blue Jetta. I had brought him to the dealership when he purchased it about a year ago. It was a couple years old, but in great condition. That condition is mostly due to the fact that this car was too small to house the gaggle of children he, and my cousin Shirley, had managed to create. It was car seat and litter free and smelled just as fresh.

I stood up and hobbled my way over to the car, unlocking it and sliding into the seat. It smelled just like him; Eternity. I thought for a moment where I was going to go. I probably should just go home, take a shower and finish off any alcohol that I could find, but honestly I was looking forward to the party. Sitting there I devised a plan.

I turned the engine and flipped around heading towards Haywood.

The garage doors opened with the fob that I had in my purse, but I knew that because the car wasn't known to them one of them would be coming down to investigate. So, I waited in the car with the engine off. I shook my head and smiled as Lester Santos jogged out of the stairwell and towards the car. He smiled as he recognized me; sending a wave to the control room to let them know I wasn't a threat.

"Well…well…well." He said after he opened the door and helped me out. "What can I do for you, Ms. Plum?"

"I need a quick shower and a change of clothes." I pulled my purse over my shoulder and began heading towards the elevator.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Connie's?" He asked, catching up to me and slipping into the elevator before it closed. I nodded pressing the fob again and ordering the elevator to go to the seventh floor. "Where's your costume?"

"I don't have one."

"Well, that just isn't going to do then is it." He crossed his arms and frowned at me.

"Les, I totally spaced. I kept putting it off and putting it off and before I knew it…it was today." I was waving my arms. "I am just out of luck."

"Nonsense."

The doors opened and we both headed towards Ranger's penthouse door. I slid the key into the lock and stopped.

"Is Ranger going to be okay with you coming into his apartment alone with me?" The last thing I wanted was for Lester to be limping for the next week because he joined me.

"Pfft…Ranger is fine." He waved his hands dismissing my worry and opened the door himself. "I've been in here tons of times alone. We're blood. I think it's a law that I can enter whenever I want."

"Oh jeeze…" I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower. I won't be long."

"Alright, Beautiful." He slumped down on the sofa and flipped on the television. "I need to make a few phone calls. Take your time."

I spent the next fourty-five minutes showering and drying my hair. I slipped out of Ranger's bathroom and headed towards the closet wrapped in a towel. I knew that I had tons of clothes here. In fact, I think I was getting close to taking up almost half of his gigantic closet. Although, I wasn't sure if it was Ranger's doing or Ella's.

"Beautiful?" Lester knocked on the bedroom door. I jumped, clutching to the towel around me. "I heard the shower stop are you done?"

"Yeah." I hollered back, rummaging through the top drawer for some underthings.

"Don't get dressed yet!" He hollered back. "I have something for you."

Throwing the panties and bra onto the bed I double checked my towel and opened the bedroom door. Lester grinned down at me, running his eyes from my head to the tips of my toes and back again. I rolled my eyes when he licked his lips.

"Les!" I snapped my fingers when his eyes began their third decent down my body.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled. "I have something for you." He pulled his left hand from behind his back. "Ta-da!"

"Is that?" I asked, taking the garment from him and smiling.

"Oh yeah." He nodded and swatted my bottom. "Get it on and I will bring you over there. I just got off when you pulled in. I already have my costume here so I'll just change quickly."

I closed the bedroom door and looked at the panties and bra that I had chosen to wear. The panties would be fine, but the bra wasn't going to happen. Giggling, I slipped it on. It fit perfectly. I swirled a couple of times in front of the full length mirror inside Ranger's closet.

I ran to the bathroom and fluffed up my hair and arranged it around the headpiece of my costume before putting on some minimalist makeup.

"You ready?" Lester called through the door.

"Yes!" I grabbed my purse and ran to the door, whipping it open. I stopped dead in my tracks. Lester was wearing a Superman costume and was waearing his hair naturally; positioning the perfect curl. "You look amazing!"

"Let's go Beautiful." He winked and held out his arm. I hooked mine around his and we strolled out of the apartment, locked it and went into the elevator.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, pointing at my costume. "This fits perfectly, so I know you didn't just happen across it."

"You'll know soon enough." He tapped my nose with his finger. "We're taking my car, by the way."

At that moment the elevator's opened. Lester pulled out his keys and headlights flashed in the distance to a beautiful red Corvette Convertible. The top was down and it was extra shiny. He opened the passenger door and I slid in and buckled as he ran around the front and got into the driver's side.

The ride only took ten minutes and soon we were parking in front of Connie's house. Cars lined the street, but Lester had the Rangeman parking magic so we had a good spot.

"You ready?" He asked, jumping out and opening my door. I nodded. He held out his hand and I took it smoothing out my costume as I got out. "You look amazing. You really do."

"Thanks, Les." I reached up and pulled him down so I could kiss him on the cheek. In good old Lester-fashion, he turned his head just in time to have me kiss his lips instead. "Let's get inside, Superman before I have to kick your ass."

"That's almost too tempting." He laughed and lead me to Connie's door. He pressed the door bell and we waited, hearing music and talking and laughter inside.

"Oh my God, Steph you look amazing!" Connie, dressed as Betty Boop, yelled opening the door. "Santos you too!"

She hurried us in, pointing out the food and drinks before telling us to have fun and mingle. I could see a bunch of people from around the neighborhood, but I knew that most of the people were probably out back around the bon fire.

We made our way through the crowd and up to the kitchen on the second floor, greeting people as we passed. Finally, we reached the back door that lead to a patio that overlooked the bonfire in the back yard. Inside hadn't been too packed, but full enough that it was warm and claustrophobic. I closed my eyes the moment we stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cool October air.

"Holy shit!" I heard from below, followed by many very similar expressions. Lester was just laughing next to me.

"Open your eyes, Beautiful."

"Holy shit." I whispered.

There surrounding the bon fire was the Justice League. Tank was Martian ManHunter, Woody was AquaMan, Hal was Green Lantern, Cal was The Flash. Ram was Green Arrow and Manny was Hawkman. Binkie was Atom, and Hector was Phantom Stranger. The rest of the men were scattered around in full costume that were so detailed that even the most hardcore CosPlayers would be envious.

"Babe." Ranger's voice was closer to me then I had expected. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent, before turning to him.

"Ranger?" I stuttered as I turned. There before me was the Dark Knight…my BatMan. He smiled and looked me up and down.

"I like this." He whispered, leaning in close. I giggled looking down at both of our costumes. "I always knew you were Wonder Woman."

"I always knew you were my Batman." I countered seductively, running a finger down his chest.

"I am yours, Babe." He smiled again pulling me tightly against him. His cape tickled my legs as he leaned down and kissed me.

I could hear the cameras flashing but I didn't care. When the kiss broke he touched his forehead to mine and smiled again, a dimple forming in his cheek that was almost never seen.

"I think you should make this your daily uniform." I teased, tracing the line where his mask stopped and his face showed. "I could make it worth your while if you did."

He leaned back and chuckled, kissing my nose.

"How about this?" He ran his hands from my ribcage to my hips and then back to my waist. "You were THIS every day and I will trade in the Turbo for a Batmobile."

"You know if you did that…you would never be seen in the office." I teased, biting my lip.

"It would be worth it." He whispered, leaning down and kissing me again.

"HEY!" Lester wrapped his arms around both of us and we groaned simultaneously. "You do know that there is a crazy love triangle between Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, right?"

"Santos." Ranger growled.

"I'm just saying, Primo." Lester winked and jumped off the balcony and landing gracefully on the ground ten feet down. Ranger and I didn't move, but leaned our heads a bit to make sure he didn't break his ass.

"Are you sure he isn't needing psychological help?" I laughed, watching Lester pretend to fly as he flirted with the women by the bon fire.

"No. I am pretty sure that he does." Ranger laughed and tucked me under his arm and looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Of course." I giggled.

"Hold on." He kept a firm hold of me, and me him, and pulled out what looked like a Bat-grappling hook and aimed towards the large tree hovering about twenty feet away. I watched as he launched the grappling hook expertly around a large branch high up in the tree. "Ready?"

Before I could answer he took a running leap off the patio. I screamed before we swung forward and around. I felt like I was flying as Merry Men below us cheered. After a few seconds, Ranger began to lower us to the ground looking at me as I smiled ear to ear.

"That was amazing!" I gushed as our feet hit the ground. I heard a snap as the cable from the bat-grappling hook was cut and sent back into the hook that was still attached to the tree. "Are you sure you aren't the REAL Batman?"

"Babe." He winked. His mouth crashed to mine as we stood embraced surrounded by our friends; The Justice League.


End file.
